


Trust Is Earned

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: lazy, possible, pillow.At first, Derek never thought it would be possible for Stiles to be the calming force in his life that he is now.





	Trust Is Earned

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [lazy, possible, pillow.](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-lazy-possible-pillow)

At first, Derek never thought it would be possible for Stiles to be the calming force in his life that he is now. For a very long time, Derek hadn't been able to remember his family without hot, burning guilt and pain. Now though, he sits in his newly renovated home lazily watching the rain pour in the preserve, with Stiles in bed beside him, faced smushed into his pillow, feeling nothing but gentle longing. The guilt is still there but now it’s duller, transient, passing briefly and quickly banished. Finally, he’s able to trust enough to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this prompt. I just had so many ideas it was hard to keep it to 100 words. Anyways [come talk to me on tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
